


In One World, She Hunted Him

by Nowaki



Series: In Another World [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Grimm (TV)
Genre: Because she has settled down with Cullen, F/M, Grimm AU, Grimm Crossover, Solas is upset that she isn't hunting him anymore, but strongly hinted past Solas relationship, for those unfamiliar with the series, he is basically a werewolf and she is hunting him, lokey Cullen rom, the inquiz is the Grimm and Solas is a wesen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have a rare and marvelous spirit. In another world..."<br/>In this alternate universe, our heroine hunts Solas for decades until she decides it's time for her to settle down. Solas has other ideas.</p>
<p>Aka the "how dare you just stop hunting me?! I had plans for an epic face off and now they're ruined and there's nothing that can be done!" AU that you didn't know you wanted! Lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	In One World, She Hunted Him

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Grimm style AU. It's okay if you haven't seen that show, here's all you need to know: Grimms hunt down creatures called wesen. Blutbads are basically werewolves so our little wolf gets to be one of those.

She had been in "retirement" for almost three weeks when she received the letter. There was not return address but she knew instantly who had sent it. She only knew one person tacky enough to stamp a letter with wax and leave it on her doorstep.  
The letter itself read like a monologue:

Look, I'm not saying that I want to be hunted down and murdered but you could have given me a little notice.  
Our ancestors have been playing cat and mouse for centuries. I was taught to fear you, spent my adolescence dreaming up ways to outsmart you and finally, and just when I had the prefect trap to spring you had to go and start settling down. You could have given me a little more notice.  
Seriously, if you'd just told me during our weekly brawl: "oh by the way, you better savor this because I'm going to retire from being a Grimm." I would have merely wished you well and let it be. We don't have to be enemies after all. I suppose we could even be companions.  
I'm assuming you knew you were going to be moving in with that human. You should have told me it was our last battle when you left me in the woods last month. I wouldn't have bothered you, like I am now. It's not like I purposely sought you out or anything.  
It doesn't take a genius to spot a moving van parked across the street. Believe it or not, I am on wonderful terms with my neighbors. I already had brownies in the oven when I caught your particular scent. At first I was excited, I've missed our meetings, and I'd thought you'd taken the bait I'd left and finally found me. Then I realized you were the one driving the van. I was going to welcome you to the neighborhood but I'm sure it would have been awkward for you and your human lover if I were to show my face.  
He's handsome, I'll give him that. Strong, ex-military I presume. How well do you think he would handle a wesen if I attacked? He isn't a Grimm, but he'd probably put up a good fight. Or he'd pee his pants.  
I'm not going to knock him, I'm sure he's a great man, but he isn't clean. Would you like me to show you where the drugs are hidden or are you already aware of his main character flaw? I'm not saying I would make a much better companion but you must realize he isn't of our world. He will never know you as well as I, even if he had known you as long. Honestly, if you wanted someone twice your age, you might have asked me. I actually have a job too, you know. And experience. Lots more experience than your human. Not trying to brag or anything, it's just the truth. He has his faith that stopped him from pursuing others for years. I have no such restrictions, as you well know. Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. You were only pretending to be drunk that night we accidentally met at the pub. It was a great act, but I didn't smell any alcohol on your breath and I'm not the type of monster that would take advantage of someone under the influence. You were perfectly sober, don't you deny it.  
Do you know what a Grimm looks like to one of us? You have these pitch black eyes that reflect those whom look into them. It's truly the stuff of nightmares. You're a beautiful women, don't get me wrong. The eyes are unnerving but not a deal breaker. I wouldn't have taken you to that sleazy hotel otherwise.  
I'm not much to look at compared to you and that man of yours but after all out years fighting wouldn't it make sense that we retire together? You and I share something. A history, so to speak. As weird as it might be at first, I think I could get used to waking up next to a Grimm every morning. At least, I would be willing to give it a try.

At the very bottom, he'd signed:  
Your friendly neighborhood Blutbad,  
Solas.


End file.
